


Ten New Year Resolutions, As Compiled and Edited by Dean Winchester

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Show Sam where the kitchen is.<br/>
[Subject’s response: Hey, I know where the kitchen is. You don’t let me in most of the time!]<br/>
[Editor’s note: Because you track mud and move everything... What?]<br/>
[Subject’s response: Shocker. That <i>you</i> turned out to be the wife. Ow!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions, As Compiled and Edited by Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my 'down in the batcave' verse, which is a fluffier, kinder AU version of season 9.

1\. Show Sam where the kitchen is.  
[Subject’s response: Hey, I know where the kitchen is. You don’t let me in most of the time!]  
[Editor’s note: Because you track mud and move everything... What?]  
[Subject’s response: Shocker. That _you_ turned out to be the wife. Ow!]

2\. Wail on Sam some more.  
[Subject’s response: something high-pitched and indecipherable] 

3\. Where was I? God, I can’t believe I’m saying this... Exercise more.  
[Subject’s response: Finally. You can run with me every morning, it’ll be cool. I’ll get you one of those things that counts your steps, and we can track everything on the app I have.  
[Editor’s note: Gun. Mouth. Now.]

4\. Make Sam use his Christmas present.  
[Subject’s response: Navy blue bed sheets? Tough. I like my purple moons.]  
[Editor’s note: Lavendar, Sam. They’re lavendar. And you call me the wife.]  
[Subject’s response: Says the guy with a spatula.]  
[Editor’s note: Says the guy smacking you with a spatula.]

5\. Visit the Grand Canyon.

6\. Feed Sam back up to gigantor size.  
[Subject’s response: Dude, you are. You make the best pancakes in the world, I swear.]

7\. Speaking of... Watch Sam eat every last one of these.  
[Subject’s response: Aww, Dean...]

8...and make his lazy ass go get all the syrups and do the coffee first. Nuh-uh, no kissing your way around the cook, I am not your fucking slave.

9\. Make sure Sam appreciates my talents, because damn these are good pancakes.  
[Subject’s response: I do and they are. Gimme the syrup.]  
[Editor’s note: Why? You’ve finished your stack and you’re not having any of...oh. _Oh_ ]  
[Subject’s response: Exactly. Now stay still, and take your caramel flavored blowjob like a man, oh wife of mine. We don’t want this sliding into anything but me, okay?]

10\. Holy crap. Make Sam pancakes everysingledayofourlivestheend.


End file.
